


Entre rodajes

by TokiLove



Category: Entre Rodajes
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiLove/pseuds/TokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark no tiene mucha relación con Jeremy, lo oye reir y bromear con sus compañeros pero él siempre estaba apartado de todo eso ya que estaba más metido en su trabajo. Un día es acosado por una de las bromas de Renner y desde entonces ambos se convierten en grandes amigos que se ayudan tanto en sus vidas personales como en sus trabajos.</p><p>Mark RuffaloxJeremyRenner</p><p>(BrucexClint)</p><p> </p><p>[Siento el resumen, no estaba inspirada]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer contacto

Un sudor pegajoso y sofocante cae por mi cien mientras que el personaje que interpreto toma mi piel, muevo mi cuerpo con furia y siento el peso del mismísimo Thor sobre mi hombros. Era una escena pesada donde debo llevar el estúpido traje blanco con bolitas, me queda terriblemente ridículo, y sobre mis hombros y cabeza un recubrimiento de goma verde, todo para crear a la perfección la escena donde Hulk y Thor pelean y este último lo intentaba ahogar o dominar con el martillo en el cuello. Un grito que hace la toma por válida me salva de una posible insolación, clamando a todo los cielos mil gracias por haber terminado aquella escena y así poder quitarme de una vez aquel ridículo traje que se me pegaba al cuerpo.

Recibo una felicitación de mi amigo Chris mientras intentaba verlo entre los huecos de la goma espuma verde bañado en mi propio sudor. Le devuelvo el gesto y lo veo marchar para cambiarse y acto seguido alzo los brazos tambaleandome por el calor y suplicando atención para que me quitaran aquel traje de una vez. Mi garganta suplicaba un buen trago de cerveza antes de volver a casa que sin duda tomaré en algún bar cercano, solo imaginarme como aquel líquido tan frío recorre mi garganta, se me hace la boca agua. De pronto algo rompe toda aquella fantasía e ilusión cuando siento que alguien o algo se cuelga de mis hombros como hizo Chis antes, tras gritar un "¡Sorpresa!". Solo con la voz supe quien era y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intento mantener el equilibrio y no partirme la boca contra el suelo.

-¡Pelea conmigo Marky! -Lo escucho reír divertido mientras que me tambaleaba moviendo mis brazos, al parecer de una forma cómica ya que cada vez escuchaba más risas ajenas, intentando no caerme y entonces noto como este lejos de apiadarse de mi y soltarse se abraza a mi también con las piernas.

-¡Jeremy sueltame! -Me remuevo intentando quitarmelo de encima mientras que daba pequeños saltitos, estaba desesperado y sin duda iba a reprocharle esto pero no puedo evitar sonreír también, quisiera o no era bastante divertido aunque también estaba desesperándome, iba a matarlo por hacerme sufrir así pero no podía evitar que la actitud tan infantil de aquel hombre me hiciera gracia- Aire...me ahogo...-Me quejo más agotado que antes y me doblo apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas casi sin aliento, lo escucho reír aún más y siento como me levanta el casco de goma para que pudiera respirar a lo que aprovecho para coger una enorme bocanada de aire- Ay...por poco me ahogo...

-Exagerado -Ríe y se suelta, bajando de un salto, Jeremy es una persona extremadamente bromista y algo infantil en ocasiones por lo que nadie se extraña si hacia aquellas cosas, en más de alguna toma falsa se le ve bailando y tonteando con todos- Lo siento no pude resistirme -Lo miro alzando una ceja y lo veo encogerse de hombros sin perder la sonrisa coqueta de sus labios. Ahora que ya había pasado el momento de atención y todos volvían a su trabajo de recoger me doy el lujo de mirarlo de arriba a abajo notando que todavía seguía vistiendo el traje de Ojo de Halcón y puedo asegurar poniendo la mano en el fuego si era necesario que este estuvo esperando un rato para atacarme de aquella manera, será hijo de...puti- Oye...Te invito a una cerveza ¿Quieres? -Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido y pegué un pequeño brinco ya que me hallaba algo embobado en mis pensamientos y no pude evitar arrugar levemente la nariz, no tengo mucha relación precisamente con él ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de conocernos o intimar además que desde que empezamos la película no ha intentado acercarse a mi como con los demás, bueno...también soy algo cerrado y muy centrado en mi trabajo. Pero que ahora me invite a una cerveza me parece extraño, me quedo unos segundos en silencio y cuando voy a abrir la boca para negarme con alguna excusa de mi cansancio observo el rostro ajeno, la pequeña sonrisita que nunca parece querer abandonar sus labios y veo el brillo de emoción iluminar sus ojos claros.

-De acuerdo...igualmente iba a tomar una al salir -Debo sonreir algo contagiado de la energía del otro cuando este ensancha la sonrisa y levanta el dedo pulgar en un gesto sumamente infantil al que no puedo evitar acabar alzando una ceja.

-Entonces te veo fuera en media hora -Cuando iba por la mitad de la frase ya estaba alejandose y alzandome la voz para que lo escuchara y yo...solo consigo asentir levemente aún extrañado por el repentino acercamiento del otro. Me quedo unos segundos mirando por donde se había ido este para luego mirar a mi alrededor buscando a alguien que me ayudara con el maldito traje que ya se me estaba metiendo en el...pompis.

Al fin logro salir de todo aquel mundo estresante y no dudo en coger una enorme bocanada de aire, sonrío tranquilo de que al fin haya acabado el día y con un movimiento de mano logro despedir a Robert quien era el primero en salir de allí para poder llegar a casa con su familia. Miro a mi izquierda y no veo a Jeremy, miro a mi derecha y ¡Joder! -¡AH!...-Estaba ahí a dos pasos de mi con su sonrisa pícara mirándome con aquella ilusión infantil, al parecer mi infarto había sido gracioso porque este no duda en romper en carcajadas a lo que yo debo suspirar y aguantarme las ganas de pegarle una buena colleja- Por el amor de...casi me matas

-Exagerado, además quien debe estar molesto soy yo que tampoco soy tan feo para que te asustes así -Ríe aunque no entiendo por qué, pero aún así su risa se me pega y debo sonreir negando con la cabeza en un gesto cansado seguido de un suspiro resignado.

-Procura llevar la próxima vez un cascabel en el cuello -Sigo con la broma y escucho de nuevo su risa, aquella tan pegadiza y es que realmente ese hombre necesitaba algo que sonara cada vez que se moviera porque a más de uno ha conseguido casi matarlo del susto, aparece cuando menos te los esperas.

-Muchos lo han intentado antes que tú pero han fallado -Ríe y lo veo mover la cabeza para que caminaramos, era extraño ir acompañado por aquel hombre quien, sin vergüenza alguna, empieza a contarme sobre lo poco que le gustaba su aparición en la película, al parecer le encantaba su personaje pero que no le dan la importancia que merece, no puede trabajar bien y darle una buena actuación porque en media película ni siquiera es Clint Barton.

-Bueno mi personaje tampoco es que tenga tantas apariciones como Stark o Rogers o Thor...pero ellos tienen sus propias películas, todo debe ser algo rápido porque no hay tiempo de más pero...creo que en su momento ambos podremos tener ese...como podría decirlo...protagonismo, seguro que pronto podrás trabajar mejor en tu personaje, yo creo que Clint Barton es más que un arco y buena puntería, leyendo sobre Hulk he tenido que conocer también a Barton y es mucho más que eso, seguro que lo harás genial -Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el bar tras el set hablando sobre nuestros personajes y alabando nuestros trabajos, aunque haya sido extraño al principio pero a cada minuto que pasábamos hablando era como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, era fácil hablar con él y era abierto a todo tipo de temas. Sin saberlo acabamos hablando de nuestras vidas, de nuestras familias y de la nueva pequeña Renner que nacería pronto de lo que me sorprendí bastante al enterarme- Creía que la habías dejado...o al menos eso dijiste en su día...lo escuché de casualidad -Lo veo sonreir pero algo había que no notaba en aquella sonrisa ningún rastro de felicidad que un niño puede dar y un silencio incómodo aparece viendo como el este miraba su cerveza pensativo- Puedes...confiar en mi...si quieres claro, se guardar secretos -Susurro y hasta me inclino un poco en la mesa para que solo él lo escuchara dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que viera que iba en serio.

-Bueno...es verdad que la dejé, era una histérica y me empezó a comer la cabeza para que dejara mi trabajo, decía que estaba celosa y ella así no podía vivir...-Abrí los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, ¿Quién podría intentar prohibirle a alguien algo que le apasiona? Vi entonces como Jeremy baja los hombros en un gesto derrotado- He vuelto con ella porque...me amenazó con abortar y...es mía, no puedo dejar que por un fallo mio la maten...es cruel -Yo no cabía en mi asombro, su historia era como una película trágica en la que el protagonista debe soportar a alguien que no quiere por su hijo- No se lo he contado a nadie así que...

-Eh, yo no voy a contar nada, esto se queda en secreto de...¿Alcohol? -Bien Mark, has conseguido hacer reír a Jeremy, la verdad es que se ve mucho mejor asi, animado, como siempre lo he visto y cómo acostumbro a verlo- Bueno...no todo está perdido Jeremy pero prométeme una cosa -Levanto mi vaso para hacer oficial aquella promesa que le pediría- Prometeme que por mucho que te coma la cabeza no dejarás nunca de ser tú...ni dejes jamás tu trabajo, se nota que disfrutas cada papel a todo lo que puedes dar -Lo veo sonreír y entonces me doy cuenta de la sonrisa tan...característica del otro, pícara y divertida, era la misma sonrisa de un niño pequeño que aparentaba ser bueno pero se le notaba que era un diablillo y la verdad es que me quedé gratamente sorprendido. Nuestras copas se chocan y nuestras sonrisas se amplían notando ya el cosquilleo que sube por mi estómago cuando termino mi tercera cerveza sin embargo Jeremy se quedó solo con la primera repitiéndome una y otra vez que no bebería ya que me iba a acercar a casa y por mucho que he intentado negarme al final acabo aceptando con una risa algo boba. Hablamos de nuestros trabajos, los futuros proyectos y hasta terminamos contandonos cosas íntimas que no diré por supuesto.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy dentro de su coche riendome de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo sintiéndome algo tonto por el alcohol que hay en mis venas y Jeremy, solo sonríe seguramente divertido de verme tan risueño. Llegamos a mi casa más rápido de lo que me esperaba pero tampoco es que estuviera muy atento al camino, mi atención se centraba en explicarle al otro algunas de las muchas trastadas que hacen mis hijas, historias y locuras que pasan en mi casa y que no tengo oportunidad de contárselo a nadie y oigo la risa de Jeremy bajo la mía parados en la puerta de mi casa aunque intentábamos no hacer mucho ruido o al menos Jeremy intentaba hacer que yo mismo bajará la voz.

-Estoy nervioso ¿Sabes? ¿Recuerdas esa película que seguramente haga?

-¿Dónde tienes que hacer de...Gay? -Su sonrisa se amplía un poco mientras que lo veo hurgar en mis pantalones buscando mis llaves.

-Si, lo están decidiendo pero al parecer me quieren expresamente a mi como segundo protagonista junto con Matt Bomer...no se como hacer eso, quiero decir...-Mis palabras se atascan en mi lengua y me rio por ello-...Nunca he hecho un papel así...nunca he besado a un hombre y mucho menos estar desnudo a su lado...-Me encojo de hombros y lo oigo reír suavemente ante mis delirios y rio con él, tras mucho hurgar, hacerme cosquillas y manosear dentro de mis bolsillos logra encontrar mis llaves.

-Bueno, eres un gran actor seguro que lo haces bien -Susurra abrazándome por la cintura con uno de sus brazos porque me estaba tambaleando, sí bueno...estaba bastante bebido, dad gracias de que me acuerdo de las conversaciones y que hablaba medianamente bien- Venga ahora a dormir la mona, tienes suerte de que mañana sea nuestro día libre...

-Menos mal...oye Jeremy ahora que somos amigos...digo...ahora que somos amigos más íntimos y tal ¿Por qué no te vienes mañana? Mi familia sale y necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas, además tengo un vino que me regalaron hace poco y a mi mujer no le gustan...sería un desperdicio tomarmelo solo -Sonrío levemente y lo veo alzar las cejas sonriendome divertido.

-Me lo estoy imaginando o...¿me estás proponiendo una cita? -Lo veo sonrojarse ligeramente mientras que su sonrisa se vuelve algo pícara y divertida y yo...solo río de forma tonta.

-Puede ser...no, ahora enserio, necesito prepararme para el papel ese...y ya que tú lo sabes y hoy no has bebido nada, quiero compensartelo -Sonrío y debo parecer gracioso porque Renner parece intentar no descojonarse en mi cara pero al final asiente y yo sonrío aún más- Pues mañana aquí a las cinco ¿Vale? -Lo veo asentir de nuevo y noto como empuja levemente de mi para que me metiera en casa.

-Bueno no tendré que ponerte el pijama ¿no? -Niego y río intentando no sonar muy fuerte y lo veo morderse el labio para disimular su sonrisa divertida- Buenas noches Bruce...mañana a las cinco -Lo veo señalarme y lo imito para que vea que voy en serio. Luego...todo es confuso, creo que rompí una lámpara o algo parecido a un cenicero no sé, pero ni me cambie de ropa, simplemente me tiré en la cama con cierto cuidado para no despertar a mi esposa y me quedé completamente dormido al instante.

Al día siguiente ni recordaba mi conversación con Renner, me mantenía sumido en la taza de mi café mientras que masajeaba mis sienes en un intento completamente inútil de aliviar la leve resaca. Mi mujer se despidió de mí con un dulce beso y mis hijas casi se me tiran encima, pensaba pasarme el día descansando y viendo la tele para aprovechar mi día libre pero el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos y luego vi sorprendido la radiante sonrisa de Jeremy al abrir la puerta.


	2. Primeros ensayos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APUNTE:
> 
> La narración se divide, primero Jeremy será el narrador al menos un poco (Ya me contaran si les gusta más Mark o Jeremy) Y luego sigue Mark igual que el capitulo anterior.
> 
> NOTAS IMPORTANTES:  
> Debo admitir que he cometido un fallo importante en la historia, al parecer la pequeña Renner no nace hasta 2013 y no durante el rodaje de los Vengadores que se estrenó en 2012. Y su matrimonio es más de lo mismo. Es un pequeño fallo mío pero la historia a partir de ahí será verdadera, quiero decir, él se separa y tontea con varias actrices y eso mismo pasará en mi historia, quiero que sea lo más realista posible, espero que esto no me lo tengan en cuenta ^^.
> 
>  
> 
> Que disfruten del pícaro Jeremy Renner

Jeremy

 

Bien pienso que debería haber llamado antes de aporrear la puerta de mi compañero de trabajo, un mensaje al menos pero no, tengo que ignorar las reglas de educación y soportar el momento incomodo de silencio sepulcral que se instala en el momento de ver como la puerta se abre y la cara (He de decir que poco le falta para ser un zombie) de Mark me mire como si en su puerta estuviera el mismísimo presidente. Intento no perder la sonrisa de mis labios pero es difícil vencer esta tensión pues se nota que mi amigo, quien interpreta al famoso personaje verde de Marvel, me mira notándose de lejos que se ha olvidado por completo de que venía para ayudarlo...creo que a estas alturas y por la cara de muerto que tiene es posible que todo aquello fuera de la casa haya desaparecido de su mente al menos hasta que se tome ese café que porta en su mano y se está quedando frío.

 

-Ahm...Hola Mark, ¡Buenos días mi pequeño zombie boy! -Suelto una suave carcajada pues su cara no tiene precio y le haría una foto en este momento de no ser porque sería de muy mala educación...y porque me tragaría el móvil posiblemente. Sin más entro en la casa con aire curioso y mi habitual energía desbordante, escuchando los tartamudeos de mi compañero a mi espalda. La casa es grandiosa y a la vez acogedora por el ambiente que los niños suelen dejar...en estos momentos por un breve instante desearía ver a la pequeña Renner en mis brazos, verla sonreír y babear como hacen todos los renacuajos.

 

Sonrío con cierta pena al ver una foto perfectamente enmarcada de la familia Ruffalo, se les ve tan felices que siento algo de envidia; él con una mujer que lo ama y apoya y yo...con una histérica que no me deja vivir ni en mi propia casa (puede que no verla durante un rato en mi día libre sea el motivo principal de aceptar la proposición de Mark). Ahora que me acuerdo de él me giro y abro los ojos al no verlo por ninguna parte- ¿Mark?...¿Eres un espíritu atormentado que viene a chuparme el alma? -Elevo la voz con cierta picardía y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

 

-El nabo te voy a chupar Jeremy -Suelto una sonora carcajada ante tal contestación casi gritada desde lo más profundo de la casa, seguramente haya ido a cambiarse y despertarse del todo. Mi risa retumba entre las paredes y debo presionar mi estómago con mis brazos para aliviar el dolor punzante que no me deja casi ni respirar. Cuando al fin consigo calmarme y limpiar esas finas lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos logro verlo salir del pasillo vestido de forma casual pero cómoda con la misma taza en la mano posiblemente ya fría.

 

-Vas a matarme cualquier día Marki -Con suerte he podido pronunciar al menos una frase entre la risa que no puedo controlar hasta que noto como el dorso de la mano ajena me golpea el brazo en una advertencia divertida- Ya, ya...bueno vayamos al grano ¿En qué escena necesitas ayuda? Ilumíname -Aparto la última lágrima que escapa de mi ojo derecho con mi dedo índice logrando relajarme ante esta muestra inesperada de humor de mi compañero, siempre ha sido tan profesional que nunca he llegado a conocerlo realmente como para esperarme su respuesta. Me gusta esa pequeña sonrisa que porta, hastiada pero realmente divertida ante mi intento exitoso de animar su día de resaca.

 

-Si te soy completamente sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda pero ya que estás aquí pienso aprovecharlo...están esperándome para empezar el rodaje y no podré prepararmelo demasiado cuando terminemos Los Vengadores -Mi sonrisa se amplía un poco más, sabía de sobra que no se acordaba (era más que obvio) pero me alegra saber que sigue necesitándome, es verdad lo que siempre comenta Robert...Mark es un hombre realmente interesante con quien te apetece pasar el rato.

 

Solo hay que ver su reacción al verme cuando no esperaba a nadie; podría haberme echado, podría estar tenso, deseando terminar para que me vaya de su casa pero, sin embargo, lo veo tranquilo y gratamente agradecido por mi ayuda.

 

Asiento levemente y lo veo dar media vuelta sobre sí mismo para entrar en lo que parece la cocina, al no decir nada prefiero no moverme demasiado, a pesar de mi fama como un hombre con mentalidad y humor infantil hay ocasiones que debo comportarme como un hombre y respetar al otro aunque me muera de ganas por saber si la barandilla de aquellas escaleras del fondo es lo suficientemente resistente como para poder tirarme por ella. Lo siento son inevitables mis ansias…¿Infantiles? ¿inmaduras?...¿Divertidas? Sí, dejémoslo en divertidas.

 

Mark

 

Al entrar en la cocina sigo sumido en mi propia sorpresa, Jeremy parece ese tipo de persona que todos queremos conocer; leal, amigable, divertido...ese tipo de persona confiable de la que puedes contar cuando más lo necesites porque, bueno hoy es nuestro día libre y bien podría estar disfrutándolo en cualquier otro lugar y, sin embargo, sin saber porque prefiere pasar aquí su preciado tiempo para ayudarme en un papel que ni siquiera le incumbe...es un hombre que fácilmente se está ganando a pulso mi más sincera amistad.

 

Me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota mientras preparo dos cafés bien cargados para ambos después de tirar aquel que ni siquiera he logrado probar. Es cierto que mi primer pensamiento ha sido echarlo y tener ese día tranquilo en casa pero no todos los días un compañero de trabajo al que realmente lo conocí de verdad ayer viene a mi misma casa para ayudarme en algo que no le beneficia en lo más mínimo, además...Jeremy promete ser ese tipo de persona con la que no te arrepientes de haber invitado.

 

Sacudo la cabeza para dejar los pensamientos a un lado y pronto salgo de la cocina con ambas tazas humeantes en cada mano. Devuelvo la sonrisa regalada al darle su café y acto seguido le tiendo el guión de la película que debo hacer para que pueda leerlo, darme su opinión y sobretodo darme esos consejos que bien necesito.

 

Lo observo leer con total interés, frunciendo los labios cuando parece tener algo que decir cuando abre la boca y alza su dedo índice pero termina desistiendo para seguir leyendo. La historia es muy buena, muy dramática y profunda que ni dudé en aceptar pues promete demasiado y no podía ignorar tal papel pero el silencio de Jeremy me empieza a poner algo nervioso, tanto que incluso llego a quemarme un poco al beber un trago del café ardiendo por la tensión. Lo veo pasar las páginas, alzar las cejas de vez en cuando, fruncir los labios, entornar los ojos y ladear la cabeza en ciertas ocasiones hasta que con gran ansiedad y satisfacción llega a la última página y de golpe cierra el manojo de papeles para mirarme.

 

-Es increíble, casi lloro y eso que sólo es el guión -Agita este para darle más fuerza a sus palabras que, para mi han sido un completo y gran alivio- Es normal que estés nervioso con el papel, prácticamente eres el protagonista que lucha por los derechos homosexuales en una época en la que estos no eran considerados siquiera personas decentes y con sentimientos a parte de la lujuria y el pecado -Abro los ojos al oír su profunda reflexión sobre la película y creo que no ha podido resumirla mejor, pienso por un segundo que debería ser él quien la dirija pero pronto debo aguantar la sonrisa que esto me provoca aunque por supuesto me apresuro en agradecerle su apoyo en su pequeña pausa- Matt Bomer es un gran actor y no creo que tengas problemas con él pero sí que deberías ir...ensayando algunas escenas, debes fingir sentirte atraído por un hombre desnudo, hay escenas de sexo y mucha lágrima aunque no creo que este último te resulte un mayor problema, eres muy bueno con el papel que te den...creo que lo más importante es sentirte agusto entre hombres desnudos...es casi la primera escena -Asiento a medida que habla realmente sorprendido pues ni siquiera había pensado en eso, no es que me oponga pero nunca he necesitado sentirme tranquilo al ver la virilidad de otro hombre y encima fingir que me gusta.

 

Suspiro un poco más agobiado por el tema que antes pero antes de poder abrir siquiera los labios para preguntar el borrador del guión es lanzado y dejado en la mesa para ser seguido por una camisa que, al fijarme en Renner me quedo petrificado al verlo luchar contra su propio cinturón para abrirlo-...¿Qué haces…? -Logro no tartamudear y lo miro de arriba a abajo viendo como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra en ropa interior y yo mismo debo dar ese paso que nos separa para agarrar su muñeca e impedir que se desnude del todo- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo!?

 

-Debes acostumbrarte a ver y disfrutar de la vista de un cuerpo masculino desnudo, solo quiero ayudarte y aunque a veces la imaginación ayuda en esta ocasión veo más efectivo esto -Lo veo encogerse de hombros como si no le importará lo más mínimo estar medio desnudo en una casa ajena frente a un compañero de trabajo

 

-¿Quedarte en pelotas y pasearte por mi casa, que por cierto mis hijas o mi mujer pueden venir en cualquier momento, es realmente lo que necesito? -Duda un poco, su ojos se desvían y entrecierran levemente mientras que su barbilla se arruga hasta que con sorpresa lo veo asentir mientras que sus hombros se encogen de nuevo- Estás como una puñetera cabra, vístete ahora mismo por Dios

 

-Vamos Mark, solo es trabajo y tu mujer lo entenderá...no creo que su primer pensamiento sea que estés siéndole infiel conmigo, es absurdo -Torno los ojos desafiante y dudoso ante sus métodos extremistas, no creo que sea buena idea y pienso negarme de nuevo pero pronto se escapa de mi agarre, se aleja de mí con sorprendente habilidad y termina lanzando su ropa interior al mismo destino que el resto de su ropa. Como acto reflejo desvío la mirada al techo y coloco mi mano a un lateral de mi cara para evitar ver la imagen de mi compañero completamente desnudo- Vamos Marki, contra antes te acostumbres antes podré vestirme...en tu casa no hace calor precisamente mis pezones podrían cortar cristales tío -Frunzo los labios intentando no reírme, es inevitable ignorar sus comentarios y aunque intento no ceder noto como asoma la cabeza en mi campo de visión dedicándome una sonrisa que, debo admitir, es bastante tranquilizadora.

 

-La madre que te…¿Si lo intento prometes que te vestirás lo más rápido posible? -Asiente con una diversión que me obliga a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y con algo de hastío pero a fin de cuentas esto me lo he buscado yo mismo y no puedo tacharlo de loco sabiendo que realmente es la única manera de acostumbrarme a ver a un hombre desnudo...al menos no me pillará de sorpresa cuando grabemos. Suspiro y termino frunciendo los labios al apartar mi mano y miro a mi “querido” compañero como Dios lo trajo al mundo (aunque intento no mirar su parte más íntima por supuesto).

 

-Mark...eres gay o eso debes fingir ser, tu primer momento homosexual es mirarle el paquete a uno y fingir que te encanta lo que ves, ensayemos -Junto las cejas disconforme con sus palabras, es incómodo y demasiado violento esta situación, además verlo tan tranquilo hace que me hierva la sangre sin saber cómo puede estar sin más desnudo frente a otro hombre sin sentir pudor alguno- Tengo un pene igual que tú, no es nada del otro mundo...respira hondo y metete en el personaje -Sus brazos se cruzan y yo debo tragar saliva antes de bajar la mirada y obligarme a ver su intimidad por breves segundos para luego alzarla de nuevo con la cara ardiendo- ¿Ves? No es para tanto...creeme es mucho más difícil fingir ser gay, asesino y aficionado a follar con cadáveres...tu papel al lado de eso es demasiado light -Debo admitir que sus palabras tienen algo de razón y debo demostrarselo con un leve gesto con la cabeza aunque eso no me ayuda demasiado a aliviar la tensión- Te aconsejaría desnudarte también por si así te sientes en igualdad de condiciones pero no creo que estés preparado para ello aún -Suspiro y hago el amago de volver a pegarle pero solo escuchar su risa y verlo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás hace que piense, solo es un hombre como yo que se está esforzando lo incansable por ayudarme. Es mucho más profesional de lo que nunca había imaginado y no cualquiera haría esto y menos un actor de su categoría- Debes verlo como algo natural, acostumbrarte a algo que es como mirarte al espejo antes de ir a la ducha.

 

Asiento ante sus consejos aunque sigo viendo esto algo extremista no tardo demasiado en sentarme en el posa brazo del sofá y ver como mi compañero se pasea por mi salón completamente desnudo- Espero que por tu bien no pienses sentarte o restregarte por algún sitio -Me cruzo de brazos con media sonrisa al ver como el forma una mucho más amplia seguramente divertido por mi advertencia aunque pronto no puedo ignorar el pequeño detalle de su baja cintura- ¿Estás depilado? -Alzo una ceja al ver como el culo de mi compañero al igual que su intimidad se encuentran libre de cualquier vello.

 

-Por supuesto, siempre lo he odiado ahí atrás, mi culo es demasiado hermoso para estropearlo con pelo...y desde que me pillé un pelo con la cremallera juré no sentir más ese dolor del infierno -Suelto una pequeña risilla ahogada para luego soltar sin poder contenerlo una leve carcajada y es que es imposible no reírse al escuchar esto y a la vez verlo hacer gestos como idolatrar su culo o taparse la entrepierna para hacer el gesto de dolor. Creo que tiene razón, ya no me siento tan incómodo al verlo desnudo y dar tumbos por mi salón, de echo, ayuda bastante su personalidad que te hace olvidar hasta el más incómodo pudor- ¿Quieres tocar? -Salgo de mis pensamientos al veelo cerca de mi de nuevo, medio girado y dejando su retaguardia bien a la vista- Es muy suave, me hice láser -Lo miro ya sin sonrisa y con una ceja alzada.

 

-No pienso tocarte el culo Jeremy

 

-Oh vamos, vas a tener que tocar cosas peores y rozar otras tantas, aunque no se vea las escenas de sexo son como si lo hicieras con una mujer...el roce es el roce -Lo veo encogerse de hombros como por quinta vez en el día y pienso que este hombre está completamente loco, lo malo es que es un lunático con razón. Lo veo menear el culo y aunque debería gritarle y alejarlo de mi no puedo evitar reír ante la imagen, es inevitable tomarse algo en serio con este hombre.

 

-¿Por qué a ti no te da vergüenza alguna todo esto? Estas desnudo y prostituyendo tu cuerpo por si no te das cuenta -Oigo la carcajada que sale de sus labios y debo suspirar ante su respuesta “Solo es trabajo, como si fueras el primer hombre que me ve en pelotas, no es tan grave como realmente piensas...no vamos a acabar en la cama frotando miembros”. Entrecierro los ojos y lo miro dándole, a regañadientes, la razón. Son incontables las veces que he tenido que desnudarme frente a muchos para grabar alguna escena y no es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo pero en esas ocasiones no debía preocuparme en fingir interesarme en ellos pero esto es distinto y aunque Jeremy este con un pie en el psiquiátrico tiene toda la razón del mundo. Con pesar y vergüenza me levanto y quedamos cara a cara, él con una sonrisa divertida y yo frunciendo levemente los labios mientras que mis manos temblorosas se terminan posando en su tra...en sus nal...en su culo- Es...realmente suave no voy a negarlo y…¿Cómo puedes tenerlo mejor formado que mi mujer? Por favor dime que no eres un travesti que antes se llamaba Janis -De nuevo sus carcajadas se dejan oír por cada rincón de la casa. Estos es completamente surrealista; tengo a mi compañero de trabajo desnudo a un palmo de mi y yo le estoy manoseando todo lo que viene siendo el culo- ¡Ahora vístete ya! -Le suplico antes de darle una buena y merecida cachetada y empujarlo a un lado. Vuelvo a sentarme en el mismo sitio divertido al verlo quejarse pero mientras lo veo empezar a vestirse mi vista se desvía hacia la puerta donde, sin creérmelo, veo a mi mujer con los brazos cruzados y apoyada contra el marco de la puerta principal con una sonrisa completamente siniestra a mis ojos.

 

-Cariño podrías haberme avisado, habría traído la cámara conmigo si llego a saber que mi marido dedica su día libre a traer compañeros de trabajo, desnudarlos y manosearlos -Ahora entiendo porque me cayó tan bien Jeremy al conocerlo de verdad...porque mi mujer tiene su mismo humor, quizás un poco más burlón que él. Aunque respiro tranquilo al saber que no se ha pensado nada raro y que Renner no tarda en reír y explicarle el porqué de su desnudez. Con total naturalidad, y después de terminar de vestirse, se acerca a ella y se presentan terminando por llevarse bastante bien después de un par de comentarios.

 

Madre mía la que me espera.


End file.
